thenannytvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whine Cellar
The Wine Cellar is the 10th episode in the second season of the CBS television series The Nanny which was aired November 14, 1994. Plot Fran arranges a "surprise" party for Sylvia's "50th" birthday - Sylvia is past 50 and she wanted to practice acting surprised. C.C. and Maxwell are going away for the weekend, but, thanks to Niles, C.C. and Maxwell miss each other. C.C. goes down to the wine cellar and winds up accidentally locking herself in. Soon, Fran also goes down there to fetch another bottle of wine for the sangria she's making for the party; unfortunately, she also locks herself in there. Now they're trapped together and have to do things (Fran does C.C.'s hair and makeup; they play truth or dare) until someone comes to rescue them. Cast Main *Fran Drescher as Fran Fine *Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock *Daniel Davis as Niles *Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield *Nicholle Tom as Margaret Sheffield *Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield *Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Recurring Cast *Renee Taylor as Sylvia Fine *Ann Morgan Guilbert as Yetta Rosenberg *Rachel Chagall as Valerie "Val" Toriello *Morty Drescher as Uncle Stanley Guest Cast *Chris Brandi as Cousin Irvie Quotes and Trivia Quotes Brighton: 'This will be a great party. A bunch of 60-year-old ladies pinching my cheeks. '''Maggie: '''Learn to love it. That's as close to a woman as you'll ever get. ''(Fran and C.C. are locked in a wine cellar and no one knows they're there. Fran is screaming for help) '' '''C.C.: '''Save it. No one's going to hear you. This was originally built as a bomb shelter. '''Fran: '''Hey! Don't underestimate the power of these adenoids. I once had next door neighbors that moved ''closer to the airport! '''Sylvia: If it's on a toothpick, it's not fattening. Yetta: (After being told the party is for her daughter's 50th birthday) 50?! She's got brassieres older than that. If she's 50, I'm... What do you know? She's 50. Fran: Gee, this room is very small, isn't it? C.C.: Why, are you claustrophobic? Fran: Great, now you put it in my head! And I'm reliving... Loehmann's - dressing room - BIG sale! 200 naked women all screaming "WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!" I was clinging to my mother's girdle! Dimples, dimples, everywhere! And not one on a face! And then, and then... and then... (C.C. slaps her) Fran: Look! An alarm box! If we cut the wires, maybe we can trip the system, and the cops will come and find us! What do you have? C.C.: Nail clippers! (Fran cuts the wire, but the fan motor dies) Fran: Either that alarm is way too subtle, or I cut the fan off, and now we can't breathe! Oh, by the way... (slaps C.C.) C.C.: What'd you do that for? Fran: Weren't you hysterical? C.C.: No! Fran: Oh, my mistake! (Maxwell comes home to find Sylvia's birthday party in full swing) Maxwell: Good Lord! Niles: (after inhaling helium from a balloon he was holding) What are you doing home? Maxwell: What is going on here? Look at this place; where's Miss Fine? Niles: Oh, she's missing? Maxwell: Missing? Niles: Keep your voice down sir, I don't want to alarm anyone Maxwell: This is very strange, Niles. Miss Babcock's gone missing too! Niles: (lets his balloon loose so it shoots upward) YIPPEE!!!!!!!! (Fran and the kids are decorating for Sylvia's birthday party) Brighton: (after inhaling helium from a balloon) Hello, my name is Maggie Sheffield and I'm a total geek! Maggie: You are so immature! Fran: (with a helium voice) Yeah, Brighton, you're so immature! (Fran laughs) Fran: Ya know, next year, I think we should invest in a new "Happy 50th" banner. This one says "Vote Dukakis" on the back. (she and her mother laugh) Trivia Goofs *At the end of the episode, when Yetta says "Thank you for a lovely evening," look near the middle of the living room-a cast or crew member is seen walking through there. It can't be Maxwell, and it can't be Niles - he went through the hallway *When Sylvia comes over while practicing for her "surprise" party, you can clearly see Sylvia through the door windows while the doorbell rings. Yet her arms never move, making it impossible for her to have rung the doorbell (unless it's automatic . . .) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2